


alone

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [47]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: nicole/spencer(.../ian???): Alone - Custard</p>
            </blockquote>





	alone

Ian sat on the stoop and thought about being alone. He'd always done his own thing, happy to play guitar instead of going out with school friends, okay with walking away from the Cab to do his solo thing, okay with living alone and traveling alone and just being by himself.

The door behind him opened, spilling warm light across the cold stoop. "Are you trying to be an emo, or did you lose your key again?" Nic asked teasingly.

Ian got up and shrugged, kissing her as he slipped past into the house. "A little of column A," he demurred.

She slapped his ass. "Go wash up, Spencer cooked, so I hope you had a big lunch."

Ian leapt up the stairs, grinning. Fuck being alone.


End file.
